Ausencia
by Ekhi
Summary: Todos han perdido a alguien desde que se desató el caos


_Este one-shot, como la mayoría de los que he escrito, es una pequeña ventana a **un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. **_

_Se puede leer relacionado con los demás one-shot que he ido publicando o de forma independiente. _

_Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento. _

* * *

La fila de verdes soldados configuraba una perfecta barricada frente al lobo que amenazaba con romper la línea de defensa. Tras los valientes hombres, escondida en el interior de una vieja caja de zapatos, una muñeca tuerta y manca, imploraba no ser víctima de las fauces del temible animal.

Judith adelantó el peluche del villano hasta noquear a varios soldados. Sus compañeros, aguerridos y fieros veteranos en batallas anteriores, saltaron sobre el atacante, cayendo sobre él con todas sus fuerzas.

Los gritos camuflados de los soldados y los aullidos del animal llegaron a la cocina donde Beth terminaba de preparar la comida del día.

La joven se acercó a la sala de estar, quedándose bajo el dintel de la puerta observando con una sonrisa la batalla que se había desatado.

- ¡Hay que proteger a la princesa!- Judith agravó su infantil voz, agitando en su mano derecha el soldado jefe de la operación.

- ¡Sí, señor!- Contestaron los demás y atacaron los cuartos traseros del animal que amenazaba con meterse en la caja.

El lobo se revolvió bajo los intentos de los soldados verdes por proteger a su princesa. Uno de ellos cayó preso de sus fauces y acabó estrellado contra una de las paredes de la sala. Su grito de dolor arrancó un clamor de venganza entre el resto de las filas.

- ¡Deberíamos soltarle, señor!- Le gritó un soldado a otro por encima del ruido de las armas siendo disparadas y el siseo de sus bayonetas.

- ¡Háganlo!

Beth dio un tentador paso hacia el sofá contra el que Judith se apoyaba para averiguar qué nuevo soldado entraba en acción. La chica ahogó una carcajada contra la palma de su mano al ver el pequeño cojín de tela envuelto en la piel de una ardilla.

Beth recordaba cómo Judith había insistido en que el lobo necesitaba la compañía de alguien más durante las noches. Decía que aunque ellos no lo escucharan, el animal aullaba de pena por las noches en busca de un amigo. Tras varias lágrimas derramadas y habiendo agotado cualquier posibilidad de encontrar nada mejor, el cazador Dixon había fabricado su primer peluche con la piel de una ardilla que había servido de cena y el relleno de un cojín viejo. Eso sí, Daryl dejó bien claro que la ardilla no iba a entrar en su cama cuando la compartieran. Demasiado siniestro había dicho. A Judith no le importó, y aferró al nuevo amigo del lobo contra su pecho mientras sonreía entre sueños.

La ardilla apareció en escena al sacarle de su escondite, oculta entre su cadera y el sofá. Había que reconocer que ambos animales rivalizaban con mayor equilibrio por su parecido tamaño.

- No me lo puedo creer…- Murmuró para sí Beth con la mano aún sobre sus labios.

Con líneas un tanto erráticas y la habilidad que se podría esperar de cualquier niña de la edad de Judith, la ardilla vestía un chaleco oscuro en cuya espalda se adivinaban un par de alas blancas.

Beth sonreía maravillada mirando la batalla que se desató entre el lobo y la ardilla. Las fauces del carnívoro se cerraron en torno a la cola de la ardilla, agitándola con fuerza. Cuando ésta cayó al suelo, los soldados aún en pie salieron en su auxilio.

- ¡Jamás dejaremos que te la comas!- Gritó con voz entrecortada la ardilla recuperando la consciencia. Un dedo acusador señaló al lobo mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. Quieta e interponiéndose entre la fortaleza de la princesa y el lobo, la ardilla no se amilanó.

- ¡Eso aún está por ver, estúpida ardilla!- Beth frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Iba a tener que hablar con Daryl sobre eso.

- ¡Antes moriremos!- Exclamó la ardilla cayendo con furia sobre el lobo, noqueándolo sin contemplación.- ¡Hemos vencido al lobo malvado!- Gritó triunfal chocando las palmas de los soldados y ofreciéndose a llevar en su lomo a los heridos para que pudieran curarlos.

Judith sonrió satisfecha por el resultado de la contienda y sacó a la princesa de su fortaleza.

- Ya puedes salir.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa y la sentó en el suelo a su lado junto al resto de su ejército.

Beth se acercó a ella, Judith levantó la mirada hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Te gustan los soldados Jude?- La joven se sentó en el suelo a su lado cogiendo uno de los muñecos. Limpió con la uña del dedo la suciedad acumulada bajo el casco del soldado.

- Sí.- Dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros. Eran un juguete más, uno de tantos que podría quedarse atrás si el espacio o las prisas no le permitían quedárselos.- ¿Tú jugabas con ellos?- Preguntó con curiosidad y se apartó el flequillo revuelto de la cara con un soplido.

- Yo solía jugar con… muñecas como la tuya.- Señaló a su destartalada princesa apostada junto a la ardilla, su particular ángel guardián.

- ¿No tenías soldados?- Beth negó con la cabeza devolviendo el soldado a su puesto en el escuadrón.- ¿Por qué no?

- Era Shawn quien los tenía.- Judith frunció el ceño sin comprender.- Shawn era… mi hermano mayor.- Elaboró la menor de los Greene sin mirar a la pequeña. Sus finos dedos se deslizaron por el suelo de madera hasta alcanzar el lobo malvado y colocarlo sobre su regazo.- Le gustaba jugar con los soldados como a ti. A veces me dejaba ver las batallas que preparaba.- Una sonrisa nostálgica decoraba los labios de la chica mientras sus dedos acariciaban el pelaje del lobo de forma ausente.- Tenía algún helicóptero, es como… un coche que vuela, como un pájaro pero distinto. – Le aclaró a la niña.- Todos los soldados tenían un nombre, y sabía muy bien quién era cada uno.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó fijando sus ojos claros en los brillantes de Beth. La joven rubia parpadeó con rapidez, intentando ocultar las lágrimas bajo sus párpados antes de que se precipitaran por su rostro.

- Murió hace años en la granja.- Judith agachó la mirada hacia el lobo, Beth lo dejó en el suelo junto a la vieja caja de zapatos. La mirada de la chica recorría con cariño la corta fila de soldados que rodeaban las rodillas de Judith.

Beth alzó la mirada al ver la mano de Judith extendida hacia ella con uno de los soldados de juguete sujeto con firmeza.

- Es Charlie, el Capitán del ejército.- Aclaró. Beth asintió y cogió el soldado de su mano mientras la niña comenzaba a meterlos todos en la caja de zapatos junto a la princesa.- No.- Negó con la cabeza, impidiéndole guardar también al capitán.

- Los soldados necesitan un líder.- Aseguró Beth sin comprenderla.

- La princesa dice que no lo necesita hasta la próxima pelea con el ciempiés del jardín.- Beth desvió su mirada hacia el soldado verde que descansaba en su mano, sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse sin impedimentos en sus ojos.

- Pero el ciempiés cayó la semana pasada…- Le recordó Beth, carraspeando para evitar que su voz se quebrara y le delatara más allá de su mirada anegada.

- Entonces ya no lo necesita más.- Atajó Judith con sencillez poniéndose en pie para regresar a su habitación.

- Jude.- Le llamó Beth obligándola a volverse hacia ella al agarrarle de la cinturilla de su pantalón.

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó la niña mirando con preocupación las lágrimas que afloraban de los ojos de su tía Beth.- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Me das un abrazo?- Preguntó la joven Greene abriendo sus brazos, soldado en mano, y una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro.

Sin mediar palabra, sin rechistar o dudar un instante, Judith se pegó al cuello de la chica, enterrando su rostro en él. Los brazos de Beth rodearon su cuerpo menudo, la atrajo contra su pecho y silenció su llanto contra la camiseta de flores que habían encontrado en aquella destartalada casa.

* * *

Judith sujetaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha pintaba el interior de una flor en su cuaderno. A falta de verde, el tallo de la planta era de color rojo y los pétalos del azul del cielo. La pequeña sonreía satisfecha con el resultado. Cogió la pintura amarilla y comenzó a dibujar un abejorro volando hacia las flores que había dibujado en el jardín de esa página.

Excitada con la tarea, tarareaba en voz baja la melodía de la última canción que Beth le había enseñado el día anterior mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena.

Carol escuchaba a la niña mientras zurcía algunos pantalones sentada en el sofá. Judith permanecía en el suelo sentada a lo indio, reclinada sobre la mesa de madera con folios de dibujos desperdigados, rodeándola.

La mujer tragó grueso al escuchar el cambio de melodía proveniente de la niña. Aquella le resultaba demasiado familiar. Sus dedos se movían con más lentitud, sus ojos se posaban en la figura alegre y contenida de la niña rubia frente a ella.

Había ocasiones en que cuando le miraba, el corazón le daba un vuelco creyendo que se trataba de su propia hija perdida tantos años atrás. Había ocasiones en que imaginaba a Sophia sentada junto a Judith en esa misma sala, disfrutando con la pequeña mientras dibujaban, pintaban y reían.

Eran tan parecidas en ocasiones… Su pelo rubio, la inocencia escrita en sus ojos, aunque en los de Judith se colara de vez en cuando ese halo más oscuro y endurecido que conllevaba haber nacido en un mundo así.

Había días en los que disfrutaba teniéndola cerca, devolviéndole la oportunidad de cuidar de un ser tan pequeño tras haber perdido a su propia hija. Pero había otros días en los que miraba sus ojos claros, y quería huir lejos de ella y llorar de pena y rabia porque su hija no podía disfrutar al igual que la pequeña Grimes.

Judith resoplaba entre dientes, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua intentando no salirse de la línea y asegurándose de que las alas del abejorro fueran lo suficientemente grandes y visibles.

Aquel gesto le hizo recordar más que nunca a Sophia, lo que le arrancó una carcajada involuntaria a la mujer sentada en el sofá. El sonido atrajo la atención de Judith quien alzó su mirada del dibujo hacia ella, con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- Sophia hacía lo mismo cuando dibujaba.- Carol dio un par de puntadas más en los pantalones y miró de soslayo a Judith.

- ¿Quién es Sophia?

La mujer tomó aire sabiendo que ella misma se había buscado aquella pregunta al mencionarla en primer lugar. Tarde o temprano Judith sabría de su existencia así que, ese momento, le pareció tan idóneo como cualquier otro. La pequeña dejó la pintura sobre la mesa y giró su cuerpo hacia ella.

- Sophia era mi hija.- Judith asintió recordando lo que ese concepto significaba.- La perdí antes de llegar a la granja del padre de Beth.- Judith agachó la mirada, buscando entre los nombres acumulados en su cabeza el del padre de la tía Beth.- Hershel.- Añadió Carol adivinando la pregunta en los ojos de la pequeña.

- ¿Se la llevaron los caminantes?- Preguntó Judith viendo la expresión del rostro de Carol mutar por unos segundos, antes de levantar de nuevo una fachada coronada con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Carol asintió sin añadir nada más.- ¿Y Hershel?

- ¿Recuerdas el hombre malo de un solo ojo?- Dijo Carol humedeciéndose los labios, luchando por recuperar la normalidad de su respiración y así poder mantener a raya sus sentimientos y emociones.

- ¿Él le… mató?- Preguntó Judith mordiéndose el labio inferior y el rostro ladeado.

- Sí, él lo hizo.

La joven Grimes atesoró la nueva información en su mente junto al nombre de Hershel, que estaba segura no iba a volver a olvidar.

- ¿Cómo era?- Carol alzó la mirada de su tarea de costura, creyendo haber saciado la curiosidad de Judith al haber permanecido ésta en silencio durante varios minutos. Los diminutos dedos de la niña bordearon el contorno de la esquina de la mesa contra la que se apoyaba.- ¿Cómo era Sophia?

Carol tomó aire profundamente y dejó sus manos laxas contra su regazo. Su mirada se perdió en las rendijas de luz que las maderas clavadas a las ventanas dejaban pasar. Una media sonrisa rompió su expresión entristecida.

- Era preciosa.- Se mordió el labio inferior recordando el rostro perfecto de su única hija.- Era buena, no había un atisbo de maldad en ella.- Volvió su mirada hacia Judith quien le escuchaba en silencio.- Le gustaba dibujar como a ti.- La pequeña Grimes imitó la sonrisa de Carol.- Era…- Sus ojos llorosos se volvieron de nuevo hacia la ventana, asintió en silencio para sí antes de continuar hablando.- Era un encanto.

- Ojalá pudiera jugar con ella. - Musitó Judith en voz baja agachando la mirada, perdiéndose las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de Carol por sus mejillas antes de que lograra secarlos con el dorso de la mano.

- A ella le habría encantado.- Logró decir con voz entrecortada.- Estoy segura.

Judith se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Carol, rodeando su cintura con sus minúsculos brazos. Su rostro de ojos cerrados reposó contra el pecho de Carol, sus pequeños dedos se aferraron al jersey que llevaba puesto la mujer. Carol apoyó su mentón tembloroso sobre la coronilla de Judith, abrazándose a su cuerpo, impidiéndole alejarse de ella.

Si cerraba los ojos, y obviaba las diferencias que su olfato, su tacto y su propio corazón se empeñaban en sacar a la luz; por unos instantes, podía imaginar que era su pequeña Sophia quien le abrazaba.

* * *

Judith permanecía de rodillas en mitad de la sala repartiendo las cartas de una en una entre los cuatro montones. Tenía que asegurarse que el dibujo y el color coincidieran en cada montón, no podía dejar que se mezclaran las rojas con las negras, y los ¿diamantes? Con los corazones. Cada carta tenía su grupo.

Torció el gesto al percatarse de que faltaban algunas cartas en la baraja. Pensativa intentó recordar si la última vez que las había usado estaban todas, o quizá las había perdido recientemente.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y la mano derecha de Judith fue directa hacia el asa del cuchillo sujeto a su pantalón. Esperó a que los pasos se acercaran por el pasillo para soltar el aire al comprobar de quién se trataba. Sonrió a Tyreese y agitó las cartas de su mano.

- ¿Juegas conmigo?- Le preguntó con ojos esperanzados por no tener que seguir jugando sola, al menos durante un rato.

El rostro de Tyreese daba claras muestras de que, aunque la guardia hubiera sido tranquila, el cansancio era igualmente demoledor. Pero el hombre de tez morena al igual que resto de integrantes del grupo, no podía negarle nada cuando le miraba con esos grandes ojos claros y los labios encogidos.

- Claro, Judith.- La niña se puso en pie de un saltó y corrió hacia él ayudándole a deshacerse de su chaqueta. Le cogió de la mano y tironeó de él hasta que se sentó en el sofá. Ella tomó el lado opuesto del mueble.

- ¿A qué jugamos?- Preguntó la niña ofreciéndole la baraja a Tyreese. El hombre comenzó a mezclarlas repasando los juegos que aún recordaba.- Faltan varias cartas…- Dijo Judith en voz baja, rehuyendo su mirada avergonzada por la pérdida.

- Eso lo complica un poco…- Terció Tyreese. El rostro de Judith se ensombreció al instante.- Aunque podríamos intentar una cosa.- La pequeña se acercó hacia él de rodillas sobre el sofá y se sentó contra las plantas de sus pies al rozar sus rodillas con la pierna de él. - ¿Quieres que te haga un truco de magia?- El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver las cejas de Judith desaparecer tras su flequillo, sorprendida.

- ¿Un truco de magia?- La pequeña entrecerró los ojos mirando como sus manos seguían mezclando las cartas.

- Sí, mira. Elige una carta, la que quieras.- Tyreese colocó las cartas en forma de abanico al sujetarlas con ambas manos.- No me la enseñes.- Le dijo a la pequeña mientras se decidía en escoger una.- ¿Ya la tienes? Cógela.- Judith obedeció y cogió la carta.- Mírala bien y no olvides el color y el número.

Judith asintió mirando con fijeza la carta sujeta entre sus manos a un escaso palmo de distancia. El 7 de tréboles quedó grabado a fuego en su mente tras dos minutos completos de contemplación y observación.

- ¿Ya?- Judith asintió.- Ahora tienes que meterla de nuevo en la baraja, sin que yo la vea.- Tyreese le dejó que cogiera la baraja y metiera la carta en el montón.- Intenta mezclarlas.

Judith se mordía el labio intentando que todas las cartas no terminaran en el sofá o en el suelo al no poder mezclarlas con la facilidad del adulto.

- Ya está.- Le devolvió el taco de cartas a Tyreese, quien comenzó a dejar cartas en un montón sobre el sofá, alternando su mirada entre la baraja y la niña.- ¿Era ésta?- Le preguntó alzando el as de corazones.

- ¡No!- Rio Judith viendo su gesto de fastidio al no haber acertado.

- ¿Me das otra oportunidad?- Judith asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Y ésta?- El 7 de tréboles apareció en la mano de Tyreese.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Preguntó Judith incapaz de creer que hubiera acertado su carta, su boca formando una "o" perfecta.

- Magia.- Contestó Tyreese entre risas mezclando de nuevo las cartas.

- Magia…- Repitió para sí Judith mirando las cartas con curiosidad.- ¿Algún día me enseñarás cómo hacerlo?

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber cómo lo hago?- Judith agitó su cabeza emocionada.

- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó sin comprender la pregunta.

- A veces es mejor no saber el truco… Una vez que lo sabes, se pierde esa… magia.- Explicó Tyreese deteniéndose ante la carta de Reina de corazones.

- ¿Alguna vez has enseñado a alguien?- Preguntó Judith sacándole de sus ensoñaciones. Tyreese asintió, sonriendo ante la ironía que suponía que la Reina de corazones le estuviera devolviendo la mirada en ese instante.- ¿Quién?

- Karen.- Formuló su nombre con expresión serena pero respiración contenida.

- ¿Karen?- Aquel nombre no le resultaba familiar a Judith.

- Ella estaba en la cárcel con nosotros.- Le contó Tyreese evocando aquellos días, los mejores que el caos había traído a su vida.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?- Tyreese se dejó llevar por la calma que transmitían los ojos claros de Judith sentada de rodillas frente a él.

- Murió en la prisión… Estaba…- Tragó grueso buscando la verdad que quería que saliera de sus labios sin provocar daños innecesarios.- Estaba enferma.- Agachó la mirada hacia la Reina de Corazones.- La primera vez que hablé con ella, estaba jugando con una baraja como ésta.- Recordó con cariño.- Se jugó su cena a que no acertaba la carta que escogiera del montón, como tú.- Miró a Judith, escudriñando su rostro borroso entre las lágrimas.- Acerté, era la Reina de corazones.- Se secó la mirada con el antebrazo y siguió revolviendo las cartas de forma autómata.

- Me gusta la Reina de Corazones, es muy guapa.- Enunció Judith arrancando una risa de Tyreese, risa que no tardó en arrastrar a su paso lágrimas silenciosas.

Las cartas terminaron olvidados en el escaso hueco entre ellos. El hombre intentaba ocultar su rostro y sus lágrimas de la mirada de la niña que le acompañaba. En silencio, y con movimientos sutiles, Judith se deslizó hacia él sobre el sofá, aplastando las cartas bajo sus rodillas. Sus pequeñas manos se abrieron paso entre sus brazos, su cabeza buscó el hueco bajo su mentón, adhiriéndose a él sin mediar palabra. Tyreese abrazó a Judith mientras la Reina de Corazones les observaba en su lugar seguro y privilegiado entre los cojines del sofá.

* * *

Judith miraba prácticamente sin parpadear el movimiento de sus dedos, manos y cuchillo. Sin abrir la boca, sentada sobre el viejo tocón de madera, observaba con atención los cortes que el cuchillo realizaba bajo la mano experta del cazador. A cada corte, a cada torsión de sus dedos en torno al cuerpo menudo de la ardilla cazada para la cena, la niña veía cómo poco a poco, la carne era descubierta dejando su pelaje atrás.

Le parecía algo ciertamente fascinante, a excepción de cuando la sangre, o alguna de las vísceras acaban en el suelo o manchando las manos de Daryl. Aunque el olor no fuera su favorito, aunque le diera pena que la ardilla ya no pudiera volver a saltar de un árbol a otro bajo su atenta mirada, se había obligado a sí misma a quedarse allí quieta y aprender.

Daryl no había abierto la boca desde que había visto a Judith asomarse por la puerta trasera de la casa, preguntándole si podía hacerle compañía. Un gruñido suave acompañado de un asentimiento silencioso, lograron que los pies de la niña volaran sobre la fina hierba hasta alcanzar su destino.

Llevaba ya despellejadas un conejo y dos ardillas. Durante todo ese tiempo, la pequeña sinvergüenza no había abierto la boca más que para ahogar un grito al escuchar el crujido emitido por el cuello roto de uno de los animales. Daryl no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado al ver su expresión y escucharle tragar saliva para mantenerse en silencio.

Sin duda alguna, esa niña estaba hecha de una pasta diferente.

- ¿No prefieres jugar con tus soldados?- Judith negó de forma ferviente con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio al ver el cuchillo abrir por la mitad la tripa de una de las ardillas.- ¿La princesa está a salvo en el castillo?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

- La ardilla Dixon no dejará que le pase nada.- Aseguró la niña con voz solemne sin percatarse del gesto de hastío de Daryl al mencionar el nombre del arma más mortífera de su ejército.

- ¿Carol o Beth no necesitan tu ayuda?- Judith volvió a negar silenciosa.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?- Señaló la ardilla entre sus manos.- ¿Quién te enseñó?- Daryl se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra.- ¿Fue tu padre?- El cuchillo se detuvo a medio camino de separar por completo la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Daryl tomó aire y partió el cuello con un gesto estudiado del cuchillo.

- No, no fue él.- Daryl siguió despellejando la ardilla en silencio.

- ¿Fue Merle?

- ¡Joder!- Exclamó Daryl al cortarse en el dedo índice asustando a Judith con su grito. Se llevó el dedo a la boca limpiando la sangre.

Judith se levantó como un resorte de su tocón de madera y corrió al interior de la casa. Daryl le vio desaparecer, maldiciéndose por su falta de tacto en ese momento.

Judith era una criatura inocente, pausada y frágil. Todo lo contrario a lo que él había sido siendo niño. Aunque su hermano se empeñara aun siendo adultos en recordarle que parecía más una niña que un niño o un hombre, Daryl no alcanzaba a recordar una ocasión en la que hubiera mirada a su familia con la expresión serena y feliz con la que Judith les miraba a todos. Eran como el agua y el aceite, ahora en su mayoría adulta, y entonces en su niñez.

Sabía con certeza que si el caos no se hubiera desatado en el mundo, jamás habría cruzado sus caminos con una criatura como ella. A veces, le parecía demasiado extraordinaria e irreal la existencia de la pequeña sinvergüenza.

No escuchó sus pasos acercarse, ni su suave voz llamándole por su nombre. Únicamente supo que Judith no había huido de su lado cuando sintió sus manos rozar con suavidad el envés de su mano, obligándole a soltar el cuchillo que cayó al suelo. Judith limpió la herida con el agua oxigenada que había encontrado en el botiquín. Su aliento suave mitigó el picor que creyó podía provocar en la herida. La mirada azul del cazador seguía en silencio cada uno de los gestos que sus dedos hacían. Judith sacó una tirita de su bolsillo y la pegó en torno a la herida, asegurándose de que no se despegara. La niña cogió el dedo de Daryl entre sus manos y besó la tirita mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Te pondrás bien.- Le aseguró ella sin soltar su mano.

- Gracias, Jude.- Contestó él en voz baja viendo la sonrisa de Judith ampliarse al escucharle.

- De nada tío Daryl.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, o que soltara su mano de las de ella, Judith acortó la distancia que les separaba, se coló entre sus piernas entre abiertas y se colgó de su cuello riendo contra su pecho. El cazador acarició su espalda con cariño, escuchando su respiración tranquila.

- No me chivaré al tío Merle.

La promesa de Judith sobre su desaparecido hermano, arrancó una carcajada incrédula del cazador, que murió en el mismo instante en que avistó las caras sonrientes de Hello Kitty que adornaban su dedo herido.

* * *

Daryl mantenía su antebrazo flexionado sobre sus ojos buscando la mayor oscuridad posible para lograr conciliar el sueño tras su turno de guardia. Llevaba varios minutos sintiéndose incapaz de alcanzar ese punto de calma previo al sueño que aseguraba una noche tranquila, sin pesadillas o malos recuerdos que le asaltaran.

El cuerpo pequeño de Judith se movió de nuevo inquieto a su lado en el colchón, arrancándole un gruñido bajo. No era la primera vez que compartían colchón, pero sí era la primera noche en la que al volver de su turno, Judith seguía despierta. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dejado caer agotado en el colchón, pero era más que suficiente para que la niña se hubiera dormido ya.

Judith volvió a girarse bajo las sábanas y la manta que la cubrían, dándole una pequeña patada en la cadera al cazador.

- Jude, deja de dar vueltas y duérmete.- Le exigió con tono duro, rascándose la frente con gesto cansado.

Judith permaneció quieta en silencio varios minutos más hasta que se giró en la cama, encarándose a él. Daryl mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, a sabiendas de que si le veía abrir los ojos, aquella noche era más que probable que ninguno de los dos lograra dormir.

- Tío Daryl…- La voz de Judith parecía más frágil y pequeña que nunca en la oscuridad de la habitación. Daryl resopló en la penumbra sin contestarle.- ¿Tío Daryl, estás despierto?- Preguntó la pequeña tocándole con la mano en su hombro, agitándolo ligeramente.

- Estoy dormido Judith, duérmete tú también.- Murmuró Daryl rascándose la mejilla, apartó el antebrazo de sus ojos aun cerrados.

- Si me hablas, no estás dormido.- Observó la niña con suspicacia, pinchándole en las costillas con su dedo índice.

- ¡Maldita sea, Jude!- Exclamó exasperado mirándole airado. A pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir sus grandes ojos fijos en él.- ¿Por qué no te duermes de una vez?- Acomodó su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y cerró los ojos soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

- Tío Daryl…- Daryl ahogó un gruñido al escucharla hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Quééé…?- Preguntó exasperado, alargando la pregunta al límite que sus pulmones le permitían.

- ¿Estás enfadado?- Daryl abrió los ojos y le miró. Agitó su cabeza de forma negativa.

- No, sinvergüenza, pero es tarde. Necesitas dormir.- Apartó su flequillo de la cara. Judith se acercó a él dubitativa hasta que su nariz casi rozaba su pelo, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí contra su pecho.

- No puedo…- Confesó con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Daryl con calma rascándose los ojos con la palma de la mano.

- ¿Cómo sabes si una persona es buena o mala?- Daryl le miró sorprendido ante la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Se giró en el colchón y apoyó su cabeza sobre su antebrazo flexionado. Judith imitó su postura y alzó sus rodillas encogidas tocando así el estómago del cazador.- ¿Jude?- Insistió ante la huidiza mirada de la niña.- ¿Ha pasado algo hoy?

Daryl repasó mentalmente lo que había ocurrido ese día, y lo que el resto del grupo le habían contado durante la cena. Nada inusual, había sido un día más en ese mundo de muertos persiguiéndoles por un bocado de comida.

- Creo que soy mala…

Daryl frunció el ceño creyendo que había escuchado mal el murmullo que había salido de boca de Judith. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más, escuchó un sollozo proveniente de su compañera de cuarto.

Mandando al diablo el poco sueño que pudiera reclamar esa noche, Daryl atrajo a Judith contra él, abrazándola. Su llanto se hizo más evidente al entrar en contacto contra su pecho, su cuerpo pequeño se agitaba entre sus brazos.

- Hey, princesa ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntó Daryl intentando sacar la cabeza de la niña de su cuello sin lograrlo. Las uñas de Judith se clavaron sobre la camiseta en sus hombros, sus piernas entorno a su torso no se movían. – Jude, vamos… Dime qué te pasa.- Le pidió acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

- Todos…- Su voz sonaba estrangulada por las lágrimas y el hipo.- Todos les… lloráis.- Daryl permaneció en silencio escuchándole hablar. – Todos les… echáis de… menos.- Judith se secó las lágrimas contra la camiseta del cazador.

- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntó intentando sacar algo en claro entre tanto llanto.

- Vosotros.- Balbuceó Judith desenterrando su rostro anegado en lágrimas para poder mirarle.- A Sophia… A…- Se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz.- Al hermano de Beth y su padre… Karen… Merle…- Daryl secó con el pulgar la lágrima más reciente que descendía por la mejilla de Judith.

- Jude no…

- Eran vuestra… familia.- Judith bajó la mirada y apuñó su mano en la camiseta de él.

- Es…- Daryl se rascó la frente intentando buscar las palabras idóneas. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a Beth o Carol? ¿Por qué le había tenido que tocar a él? ¡A él precisamente que prefería sentarse sobre un cactus a tener que hablar sobre algo así!

- No los recuerdo.- Musitó Judith, el hipo ya controlado.

- Eras muy pequeña.- Intentó tranquilizarla.

- Eran mi… familia. Mi… madre y…- Judith cerró los ojos abrazándose con más fuerza a Daryl.- Quiero… Quiero echarles de menos.- Daryl tragó grueso sintiendo un nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago. Comenzaba a comprender lo que había llevado realmente a Judith a ese momento.- Quiero poder hacerlo pero…

- No los recuerdas.- Terminó él, sintiéndole asentir contra su camiseta.- No eres mala por no recordarlos, Judith. - Daryl acarició su melena suelta, la pequeña se relajó bajo el contacto.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.- Sus ojos brillantes se clavaron en los de Daryl en la oscuridad.- ¿Me ayudarías, tío Daryl?- Sus cejas se juntaron en una súplica descorazonadora.- ¿Por favor?- Imploró tironeando del cuello de su camiseta. Daryl acarició con su pulgar la ceja izquierda de Judith, descendiendo por su sien hasta alcanzar su mejilla, bordear sus labios y reposar en su mentón.

- Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- A pesar de que sus ojos fueran claros, había algo en su mirada en ese instante, que le hizo recordar a ella.- Lori. Tienes su mirada. La nariz es igual que la de tu hermano Carl.- Judith sonrió entre lágrimas escuchándole, su mentón acomodado en el centro de su pecho.- Y la sonrisa de tu padre Rick, aunque tú sonrías más que el cabrón de él. Mierda, Beth y Carol me matan después de esto.- Exclamó Daryl tapándose media cara con su mano libre.

La risa de Judith rompió el silencio de la casa varias ocasiones más a lo largo de esa noche de descubrimientos y recuerdos.

* * *

_Como decía en el sumario, todos han perdido a alguien desde que se desató el caos. Los adultos tienen recuerdos de aquellos que creen que ya no están o de quienes saben con certeza ya no están ahí. Judith en cambio, sólo sabe de su familia en la prisión lo que el resto puede llegar a contarle y dejar que su imaginación rellene los huecos. No sabe cómo es su padre físicamente, o no recuerda el calor de los brazos de su hermano al acunarla, y mucho menos puede llegar a imaginar cómo era Lori y su voz… ¿Cómo llorar o echar de menos algo que no recuerdas? Necesita saber, necesita de los demás para conocerles, quererles, llorarles y echarles de menos. Es una situación/premisa complicada, lo sé, espero haber conseguido algo… decente con lo escrito. _

_Sé que darle a una niña un peluche hecho con la piel de una ardilla, no es nada agradable ni higiénico pero… ¡Es la ardilla Dixon, dadme un poco de margen! Jajajaja _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias por el tiempo invertido en la lectura. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, anotación, queja, crítica, tomatazo será bien recibido ;)_


End file.
